


When you paint me

by deanisbiandsoami, QuestioningKate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel, Established Relationship, Fluff, I think you have to read the first part, Just mentions of some sexy times, M/M, Musician Dean, No Actual Sexy Times, Pianist Dean, Sequel, maybe next time, sorry for that, teeny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestioningKate/pseuds/QuestioningKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to When you play for me)</p><p>Dean wished for nothing more than to sink into a hole in the ground right the fuck now. He was standing next to Castiel as he pulled down the red curtain that had been concealing Castiel's newest work throughout the day. All big names in the art scene were there. Castiel used to just hang up his new paintings but Anna had told him to make a big deal out of them for more publicity... This time, Dean did not want any publicity on this particular painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you paint me

**Author's Note:**

> Also, huge freaking thank you to Kate who edited this and turned all my mush sentences into beautiful english. Love ya.

Dean handled the gallery for the rest of the day, he called Anna ,  Castiel's agent,  to get another pianist while he took questions from the visitors. He knew almost everything about the paintings, he knew how  Castiel  thought and  he happily took  over the gallery when  his husband  had an idea. He received a lot of offers for ' T he  L onely  N ature' and documented them carefully before  he gathered both his and  Castiel's  things, closed the gallery, and headed upstairs . 

The moment he closed the door behind him  Castiel was pushing  him against the wall, making him drop the bag as their lips collided. Dean's arms wrapped around  Castiel's  waist and he started pulling  them  towards the bedroom.    


"What was that for?" Dean  later  asked, breathless as they were cuddled up on their memory foam mattress.  Castiel  pressed a kiss to his neck.  

"For inspiring  me, "  Castiel  said. "Also part of convincing you."  

"Convincing me?" Dean asked.  Castiel  smiled mischievously. 

"To let me show off the painting."  Castiel  said, nibbling at his bottom lip.  

" Cas ?" Dean asked. He didn't like this.  Castiel  had never  before  asked him permission to show his  own  work.  Castiel  pulled  Dean off  the bed  and into  to the living room. Dean gasped. There was a shockingly accurate  portrayal  of him in the moment of orgasm almost done.  

" Cas ..." Dean sighed. "Really?"  Castiel  grinned. 

"I was also hoping for your help with the missing bits... As much as I watch you during sex, your cock is mostly buried in my ass and I'd need you to come while I can see your dick to properly paint it." Dean bit his lip.  

"Come on,  love, "  Castiel  begged, putting his arms around Dean's waist, pressing close. "I want to show off just how lucky I  am, "  Castiel  grinned.  

"You're not putting that somewhere I can see it." Dean said.  Castiel  pouted, pulling out the puppy  dog  eyes... that he managed far too well for a guy his age.  

"Fine but you're not selling it." Dean sighed. "And you have to make up for that with coming with me to the opera's ball. And a lot more sex."  

"It's a deal."  Castiel  chimed and started to kiss him.    


Five days later, Dean wished for nothing more than to sink into a hole in the ground right the fuck now. He was standing next to  Castiel  as he pulled down the red curtain that had been concealing  Castiel's  newest work throughout the day. All big names in the art scene were there.  Castiel  used to just hang up his new  paintings  but Anna had told him to make  a  big  deal  out of them for more publicity...  This time,  Dean did not want any publicity on this particular painting.  

It was beautiful, that wasn't the problem. It was amazingly accurate, detailed and technically perfect... Dean just didn't like that it showed him in his most intimate moment. It truly had been some very fun hours when  Castiel  made him come more than ten times  just to see how the vein on the underside of his dick looked when he came, but that didn't change  the fact  that  as confident  as he was about his  looks,  there was a limit.  

Castiel  grinned at the gasps and murmurs that went through the crowd as the painting was revealed. Dean blushed furiously and hid his face in  Castiel's  hair, who put an arm around his waist as he shuffled them to the microphone.  

"I call this painting: Crescendo" He said. Dean chuckled into his neck.  Castiel  backed them up again and tapped Dean's waist to make him pull back a little as he bowed and left the little podium only big enough for him and Dean.  

"Can I please go?" Dean asked.  Castiel  pouted at  him. "Please , baby. Just look at how they're watching  me, " Dean whined.  Castiel  laughed but still glanced through the crowd. There were a lot of women and some men watching Dean with hungry eyes and  Castiel  with jealousy.  

"I like it. Exactly the reaction I wanted."  Castiel  said. Dean sighed. 

"You should've called it 'Mine' or something,  'cause  there were already around five people that asked me to re-enact that painting with  me, " Dean grumbled.  

"Oh, I'm  gonna  make sure they know who you're going home  with, "  Cas  smirked , moving closer to Dean, putting his hands to his hips.  

"Oh are you?" Dean teased.  Castiel  made a sound that could only be described as a possessive growl, and pulled Dean closer by the hips.  

"You  can  bet on  it, "  he  said, his deep voice vibrating through Dean's chest. Dean grinned and bent down.  

"You owe me some mind-blowing orgasms for showing that  painting, " Dean whispered into his ear. 

"Just you  wait, "  Castiel  teased. "I'm  gonna  make you scream until you forget your own name." He accentuated his words by a thrust of his hips, letting Dean feel how much their  conversation was  affecting him. Dean placed a soft kiss on his neck and  pulled  himself out of  his husband's  grip. 

"You need to answer some questions and discuss your work or Anna's  gonna  be  pissed, "  he  said, his dark eyes and the bulge in his jeans betraying his calm words. "I'll be waiting for you  upstairs, " Dean whispered as he walked past  Castiel  and out of the gallery. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is a bit shit. I'll try to write a third part for this... the opera ball. Gotta see if I get inspired some time soon. Sorry for that ending. I tried to write something but it just turned out crap and so I decided to leave it. 
> 
> I hope you're not too mad.


End file.
